


True Friend

by KennaxVal



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	True Friend

What is she doing?

This isn’t Priya Lacroix. Getting married was for other people. Boring people who were ok with settling for a single partner. How could she be in this position? Worse yet, she’s the one to blame since she proposed to Amy in the first place.

She sits in her white wedding dress and laughs. White hasn’t been an appropriate dress color for her in centuries. There have been too many partners to count and the things she’s done makes her heart race. 

But since meeting Amy, Priya’s always felt different. It started much the same as Priya’s other lovers. The vampire noticed how beautiful Amy is and wanted to have her in a strictly casual manner. It wasn’t long before the human displayed backbone that Priya hadn’t previously encountered. Amy actually stood up to her and challenged her to be a better person.

It’s likely something that’s been mentioned to her before, but why should Priya care about being a better person? Words like ‘good’ and ‘evil’ never mattered to her. As far as she’s concerned, life is all about enjoying as much pleasure as possible. At least, that’s how she used to feel.

Today is a testament to the change that’s occurred within her. Publically displaying a commitment to one person forever in a church of all places. The very thought sends a chill down her spine. Even if she weren’t a vampire, her history of extreme hedonism will surely cause her to burn as soon as she enters the holy building. Even with all the charity work Amy’s got her doing. It all feels like too much. Amy deserves better than her. Priya figures she should just leave and wallow in her lonely misery forever.

As if on cue, there’s a knock at the door. It’s her maid of honor, Kamilah wearing an uncomfortable frown at the bridesmaid dress she had to put on for the occasion. The sight of it makes Priya laugh, despite herself. Little does the Egyptian know how good she looks. Priya figures it’s about time she wore something other than business attire.

“Not. One. Word.” Kamilah warns. Priya knows better than to anger her friend. She thinks about the word “friend” and how it’s associated with the Egyptian. These two have barely had a kind word to say about each other in centuries, yet when Amy agreed to get married, there was no one else that crossed Priya’s mind.

What does that say about her? How is it that she’s never had a true friend until Amy? Sure, she’s had admirers, lovers, worshipers and the rest, but friends always eluded her. Not that she ever cared, but it ended up being the product of her changed perspective. And as a result, Priya had attempted to reach out and forge a relationship with Kamilah. The results had been mixed at best.

“So…” Kamilah immediately regrets speaking. She had absolutely nothing to follow up with and meanders awkwardly to a chair next to Priya. 

“Yeah,” Priya responds to as if asked a question. Her demeanor betrays her previous doubts.

“Priya, what’s wrong?”

The younger vampire gives Kamilah a look that seems to state the obvious.

“Kamilah, what am I doing? I should just leave.”

As Priya stands up, Kamilah stops in front of the door and, reluctantly, hugs Priya. It’s incredibly awkward.

“Uh, thanks, Kamilah. But I’m still outta here.”

“Oh no, you don’t.” Kamilah’s body stiffens. And as much as Priya tries, she has to yield to the much stronger vampire.

“Ok, ok. Let me go, already.”

The two vampires sit facing each other, but struggle to meet the others gaze.

“Tell me, Priya. Do you love Amy?”

“You know how I feel,” Priya responds with a scowl. 

“So why would you want to hurt her? She’ll be broken if you abandon her on what’s supposed to be the greatest day of her life.”

A single tear runs down Priyas cheek. “I’m leaving because I love her. I’ll hurt her far worse if I follow through and actually marry her. Monogamy has been great for the past two years, but I know I’ll ruin everything. I’m Priya LaCroix. It’s what I do.”

Without saying a word, Kamilah crosses the room and leans down to wipe Priya’s tears and softly kiss her lips.

“A rare moment of vulnerability. I show it to others rarely but I wasn’t sure you even had those feelings. Thank you for showing me.”

Priya simply nods and allows Kamilah to take her hands as the Egyptian continues.

“Our way of life is largely a mystery to mortals. You will live forever, always stronger than them and always more beautiful than anyone in the world. Most think such a situation is problem-free but we know better. I often think of my beloved Filipa and even after so many years, I cry. I would sacrifice my entire world to have her back. And I know why her loss cuts me so. A vampires home is everywhere and nowhere and we are cursed to spend eternity searching for something the humans take for granted. Filipa was my chance to have a home and Amy is yours. We have had our differences but I love you, Priya and I love Amy. I want you both to find your home in each other.”

Priya kisses Kamilah back. Their lips are soft against each other. “Thank you, Kamilah. I’m ready to settle down and heal with Amy. And for what it’s worth, I… I love you too. But I’ll still kill you if you tell anyone I said that.” They both laugh, “and the home I make with Amy will always be open to you. It’s not the same as life with Filipa, but it’s all I can offer.”

“And it means everything. Especially coming from you.” They break away abruptly. “Look at us, Priya. Acting like sentimental fools.”

“Amy’s had quite an effect on us.”

“Indeed she has. Now get out there and marry that beautiful woman.” Kamilah smacks Priya on the butt as she walks out the door.

A smile spreads across Priyas lips.

“I’m not sure my wife to be would allow anyone else to touch me in such a way.” 

“Luckily, I’m not just anyone.”

***

Priya stands at the altar before Adrian, Jax and mostly people and vampires she doesn’t even know. It doesn’t matter. She has her best friend, Kamilah and more importantly the love of her life, Amy. The woman who fundamentally transformed her. And as the human walks down the aisle, Priya is filled with a happiness she never thought possible. 

The two of them hold hands and tune out the world around them as they bond their souls together in a spirit of eternal love.

As she kisses Amy for the first time as wives, she is thankful to have her true friend Kamilah who saved her from making the biggest mistake of her life.


End file.
